


Study in Magic

by Sherlock_Sebastian



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Case Fic, Crossover, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-03
Updated: 2014-07-03
Packaged: 2018-02-07 07:51:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1890870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sherlock_Sebastian/pseuds/Sherlock_Sebastian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Детективная история в магических тонах.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Study in Magic

**Author's Note:**

> Первая и единственная глава этого фика писалась в 2007-м году, перед самым выходом 7-й книги "Гарри Поттера". Автор не оставляет надежду, что последующие главы когда-нибудь все же появятся.

 

****

**Глава I

_**Christmas, bloody Christmas,**_ _**или неожиданные вести из прошлого**_

**

 

Есть ли худшие дни в году, чем время рождественских праздников?! С тех пор, как волею судьбы я познакомился с мистером Шерлоком Холмсом и поселился вместе с ним на Бейкер-стрит 221б, едва ли я мог таковые дни назвать. Уже какой год я ожидал конца декабря с паническим ужасом, и каждый раз мои худшие опасения оправдывались в полной мере.

Дело в том, что мой компаньон испытывал к Рождеству какую-то совершенно непонятную неприязнь. И ладно бы, если его мрачный настрой мешал отдаваться радости и веселью лишь ему самому, но Холмс всячески старался испортить Рождество всем тем, кому не посчастливилось проводить праздничные дни в его компании.

 

Первое Рождество, в доме на Бейкер-стрит, ныне, по прошествии нескольких лет, я назвал бы самым спокойным и мирным, правда тогда, в 1881 году, оно мне таковым вовсе не показалось. Для меня тогда явилось полной неожиданностью, что Холмс с самого утра запрется в своей комнате и категорически откажется видеть и слышать кого бы то ни было. После нескольких попыток до него достучаться, мне было заявлено достаточно резко и грубо, чтоб я проваливал восвояси и оставил его в покое. Такие слова из-за закрытой двери и, особенно, совершенно неподобающий тон, которым эти слова были произнесены, на несколько следующих дней отбили всякую охоту продолжать с ним общение. Праздничное настроение было окончательно испорчено. Рождество оказалось одиноким и унылым.

Но если б я мог предвидеть, какой сюрприз готовил мне следующий год, с радостью бы принял подобный праздник вновь.

В следующем, 1882 году, начиная с середины декабря, я стал замечать, как мой компаньон мрачнеет день ото дня, и, ожидая повторения прошлогодних событий, уже подумывал, не провести ли Рождество где-нибудь подальше от Бейкер-стрит. Однако план этот так и остался неосуществленным.

Даже сейчас я ничуть не готов принять горячие уверения Холмса, что произошедшее было лишь роковой случайностью. Для человека, отличающегося страстью к предельной точности во всем, версия, что он якобы случайно заправил шприц тройной дозой наркотика, уж чересчур абсурдна. Так что поверить в его версию я никак не мог.

Благодарение Господу, я вовремя понял: его состояние – не обычное наркотическое опьянение, это и позволило избежать трагедии. Я был страшно зол на Холмса, и как только он пришел в себя, высказал ему все, что думал о таком нелепом и даже кощунственном поступке, как самоубийство в Сочельник. Холмс лишь старался меня убедить, что я, якобы, как обычно, ничего не понимаю… однако моих обвинений не отрицал.

Подходил к концу 1883-й год, и, полный мрачных предчувствий, я молил Бога о вещах совершенно непозволительных. Я молил о том, чтоб какой-нибудь негодяй, забыв о Рождестве, совершил любое сколь угодно страшное деяние; это позволило бы Холмсу с головой погрузиться в расследование, не вспоминая ни о празднике, ни о связанной с ним непонятной хандре. К своему ужасу, молитва была Господом услышана: в ночь на 24-е декабря Холмса вызвали расследовать чудовищное убийство лорда и леди Барникост. Захваченный столь необычной и пугающей загадкой, Холмс пережил Рождество… не разу о нем не вспомнив.

К концу декабря нынешнего года все повторялось вновь – Холмсом опять начала овладевать чернейшая меланхолия. Просить Бога об очередном преступлении, позволившем Холмсу провести праздники в «рабочем режиме», я ни на шутку опасался – подобные молитвы столь же кощунственны, сколь и нелепы. Но с каждым днем я мучился все больше и больше, не находя ответа, как спасти Холмса от него самого.

Именно эти мысли занимали меня в утро Сочельника, когда, нагруженный подарками, я возвращался на Бейкер-стрит. Не зная, что предпринять, я надеялся, что может ничего предпринимать и не придется – вмешается Его Величество Случай, и Рождество будет, по крайней мере, не хуже предыдущих.

Что ж, едва переступив порог нашего дома, стало ясно – Его Величество Случай меня не подвел.

По тому, каким растерянным было лицо миссис Хадсон, встречавшей меня в дверях, сразу можно было предположить: за время моего отсутствия произошло нечто необычное. Но добрейшая женщина не успела и рта раскрыть, чтоб поведать мне новости, как сверху раздалось громогласное:

– Миссис Хадсон! Если это вернулся Уотсон, пусть немедленно поднимается сюда! Слышите?! Сейчас же! Немедленно! 

Миссис Хадсон только всплеснула руками да сокрушенно покачала головой и, что-то причитая, скрылась в своих комнатах. Ничего не оставалось, как подняться в гостиную и выяснить все самому.

Долго гадать не пришлось – ответ на все вопросы я увидел сразу же, как открыл дверь. И ответ этот, скажем прямо, несказанно меня удивил.

Все в комнате было как обычно – тот вечный беспорядок, который Холмс заботливо поддерживал месяц за месяцем, стараясь, чтоб руки нашей хозяйки прикасались к этому хаосу как можно реже. Все, как обычно…

Необычным было лишь то, что среди заваленной всевозможными вещами и бумагами гостиной, на спинке кресла Холмса восседала большая серая сова.

Я смотрел на птицу и не верил своим глазам. Казалось, эта часть моей жизни ушла безвозвратно – так давно она закончилась, что и мне самому уже стала видеться лишь волшебным сном, какие снятся в детстве, а по прошествии лет, вспоминаются изредка, словно сквозь дымку тумана. Распрощавшись с тем миром много лет назад, я уже не ожидал, что когда-нибудь случай напомнит мне о нем вновь.

Но сова была самой что ни есть реальностью: сидела на спинке кресла, и, мрачно нахохлившись, поглядывала на стоявшего рядом не менее мрачного Холмса.

– Что…? – я так и не смог закончить вопрос. У меня перехватило горло, настолько я был потрясен увиденным.

– О, именно это я бы хотел спросить у вас! Судя по письму, - он потряс в воздухе листом плотной желтоватой бумаги, – вы-то как раз должны знать, _что именно_ здесь происходит!

Я, ошарашенный, все так же стоял на пороге комнаты и не мог вымолвить ни слова. Я не верил своим глазам – смотрел на сову, и не верил, смотрел на пергамент в руках Холмса, и все равно не мог поверить, что это происходит на самом деле. Хотя и изумрудные чернила, и герб с огромной готической «Х» в окружении льва, змеи, барсука и ворона… оно не могло быть ничем иным!..

– Чертова птица когда-нибудь улетит или нет? – Холмс нервничал и был растерян, но пытался скрыть это за резким капризным тоном. 

– Сова ждет письма. Послание же предполагает ответ, не так ли?

– Совиная почта!..

Я постарался не замечать едкого сарказма его слов. Действительно, столкнувшись впервые с вещами, которым он не находил разумного, _привычного_ объяснения, как еще должен был он реагировать?

– Если это шутка, Уотсон, – сурово добавил Холмс, – то шутка крайне неудачная.

– Не думаю, что это шутка…

В гостиной было невозможно холодно – комната была выстужена словно подвал мертвецкой. Огонь в камине почти потух, да и из спальни Холмса тянуло ледяным воздухом с улицы. Спрашивать, за какой такой надобностью нужно было открывать среди зимы окна, я не решился – Холмс и так был далеко не в лучшем расположении духа. Зато сразу стало ясно, как именно в гостиной появилась почтовая сова. 

– Уотсон, я требую объяснений. В письме написано, что вы их можете дать. Я слушаю.

Не так-то легко дать эти злосчастные «объяснения», как могло показаться на первый взгляд. Да и как, скажите на милость, заставить Холмса - человека, всегда и во всем привыкшего опираться на логику и здравый смысл – как заставить такого человека поверить в то, что есть вещи, логике неподвластные!

– «Есть многое на свете друг Горацио…» – усмехнулся я.

– Бог мой, Уотсон! Вот только без цитат из классики!..

– Я всего лишь хотел сказать, – мягко добавил я, – не вы ли сами говорили: когда нет иного объяснения, кроме самого фантастического, то именно оно, каким бы фантастическим и нереальным не казалось на первый взгляд, будет единственно верным.

– Вы предлагаете мне поверить в колдовство?! – взорвался он. – Вы?!. Уотсон, мы с вами живем в просвещенном веке! Девятнадцатое столетие на дворе! Девятнадцатое, а не какие-нибудь темные века! Смешно принимать на веру россказни о ведьмах и колдунах! «Школа чародейства и волшебства»!.. Ну что за нелепость!.. Совы, разносящие письма!.. На мой взгляд, телеграф намного надежней каких-то сов… – Холмс опять посмотрел на письмо: – «Платформа 9 ¾ вокзала Кингс Кросс»... Уотсон, я вдоль и поперек знаю вокзал Кингс Кросс, там нет и никогда не было такой платформы!

– И все же она есть.

– Уотсон!..

– То, что вы не видите ее, не значит, что ее там нет, Холмс. Она есть… 

Нет, вести беседы в таком холоде было определенно невозможно! И если Холмс, подогреваемый раздражением, видимо, ничего не замечал, то я уже дрожал, как осиновый лист. Перво-наперво, нужно было вернуть нашим комнатам более благоприятную для жизни атмосферу: закрыть окна, разжечь камин… Ну а уже потом как-то постараться убедить Холмса, что магия, при всей своей кажущейся невозможности, существует на самом деле.

Неожиданно мне пришла в голову мысль, что вместо каких-либо заверений, гораздо лучшим объяснением будет простая демонстрация.

Что я и сделал.

Достал с полки старый медицинский саквояж, вынул из тайника за подкладкой волшебную палочку…

Я не колдовал уже много лет – официального запрета не было, это явилось скорее моим собственным решением после того, как, порвав все связи с волшебниками, я вернулся в мир магглов. Но даже несмотря на многие годы, проведенные без практики, я нисколько не сомневался, что навыки колдовать никуда не делись – такие знания не исчезают бесследно. К тому же я всего-то собирался продемонстрировать простейшие бытовые заклинания. 

Оконная рама громко захлопнулась, с резким щелчком опустилась задвижка; огонь в камине вспыхнул яркими языками… Холмс попытался сделать вид, что ничего особенного не произошло. Словно бы он с детских лет только и наблюдал, как окна закрывали с помощью _Kolloportus_ а огонь разжигали заклинанием _Incendio_.

С минуту он стоял молча, хмуря брови, потом, совершенно предсказуемо, попросил у меня волшебную палочку. Осторожно держа двумя пальцами, некоторое время внимательно рассматривал ее через лупу. По-прежнему хмурясь, отложил лупу, покрутил палочку в руке… Потом направил палочку на камин, в точности копируя мои движения – я улыбнулся, заметив, как губы его прошептали _Incendio_. Естественно эти манипуляции не принесли никакого результата. 

В конце концов, Холмс, разочарованный, протянул палочку обратно мне.

– Я не нахожу в ней ничего, что могло бы вызвать проделанный вами фокус, – озадаченно пробормотал он.

– В самой палочке и нет ничего особенного. Она – лишь проводник магической энергии.

Холмс недоверчиво усмехнулся. Я видел: хоть моя демонстрация и изрядно поколебала его уверенность, Холмс все еще боялся поверить в то, чему только что был свидетелем. Он продолжал молчать, и мне казалось, более того, я был _уверен_ – сейчас он перебирает в уме возможные варианты, надеясь найти увиденному другое, _не магическое_ объяснение.

– Другого объяснения нет.

Холмс вскинул голову и внимательно посмотрел на меня.

– Может быть… может быть я еще не обладаю всеми фактами и, следовательно, пока не могу строить какие-либо выводы… – уклончиво проговорил он.

– Другого объяснения нет, Холмс, – улыбнувшись, повторил я опять.

Он с явным сомнением пожал плечами и опять замолчал.

– Кто такие магглы? – вдруг неожиданно задал он мне вопрос. 

– Не маги. Люди, не обладающие магическими способностями.

– Такие, как я…

По его голосу я почувствовал, насколько сильно было задето его самолюбие, но что мне оставалось, кроме как подтвердить его выводы?

– Что ж… – протянул он задумчиво, – это, по крайней мере, стало ясно… Ну а авророрат… полагаю, авророрат – нечто, напоминающее полицейское управление…

– Слова из письма?..

Холмс нехотя кивнул.

– Я могу узнать, что именно там написано?

– Пожалуйста, – он протянул мне пергамент. – Читайте!.. К тому же, вам все равно придется рассказать мне очень многое… – и чуть слышно ворчливо добавил: - если, конечно, все это _действительно_ правда.

В письме было следующее:

 

_«Школа чародейства и волшебства Хогвартс_

 

_Уважаемый мистер Холмс!_

_В сложившихся обстоятельствах я вынужден просить о помощи именно Вас, так как считаю, Вы единственный, кто сможет пролить свет на трагические события нынешней ночи. Даже тот факт, что, будучи магглом, Вы не знакомы со многими аспектами нашей жизни, все же дает мне право полагать: случившееся находится гораздо более в сфере Вашей профессиональной деятельности, нежели в компетенции сотрудников аврорората._

_В связи с чрезвычайными обстоятельствами Министр Магии снял гриф секретности в отношении Вас и дал разрешение на Ваше сотрудничество в этом деле._

_Произошедшее столь чудовищно и ужасно, что я опасаюсь доверить подробности бумаге. К тому же есть основания полагать, что мое послание может быть вскрыто... Однако, я заверяю Вас в полной серьезности как этого письма, так и моей просьбы! Могу лишь сказать - от Вашего решение зависит судьба всего Хогвартса, а так же судьба одного невиновного человека…_

_Залогом того, что мое послание ни коим образом не является розыгрышем, может послужить слово Вашего друга, мистера Джона Хемиша Уотсона, мага по рождению, когда-то обучавшегося в нашей школе. Надеюсь, он развеет всяческие сомнения, а так же даст Вам все необходимые объяснения._

 

 _Если Вы возьметесь за это дело, о чем я искренне надеюсь, прошу Вас выехать в Хогвартс сегодня же. Поезд отходит в час пополудни с вокзала Кингс Кросс, платформа 9 ¾._

 _

Искренне Ваш, 

временно исполняющий обязанности директора школы

профессор С. Принс».

_

 

Все было очень странно… 

Я прочитал письмо раз. Потом прочитал его еще раз…

Холмс внимательно наблюдал за мной.

– Насколько я могу судить по выражению вашего лица, – наконец сказал он, – автор послания вам знаком.

– Когда-то мы учились вместе, – нехотя ответил я.

– Так же могу со всей уверенностью утверждать, сей джентльмен не входит в число ваших друзей.

Я поморщился:

– Вряд ли хоть кто-то из людей может назвать его таковым… 

– Это интересно… – усмехнулся Холмс. – Это крайне интересно.

– Вы все же беретесь за это дело?

Холмс не ответил.

– Похоже, дело очень серьезное, Холмс, – продолжал говорить я. – В противном случае этот человек ни за что бы не стал просить о помощи и тем более ссылаться на мое имя. Не знаю, что именно произошло, но…

– Что именно?.. – глаза Холмса вдруг сверкнули недобрым блеском, а губы растянулись в широкой улыбке. – Убийство, милый Уотсон. Произошло убийство. В этой вашей школе чародейства и волшебства убили директора.

 

 

_The End (?)_


End file.
